crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Dead Drop
I only got about half way through one film. The fucked up thing is it looked like it was the layout of the old apartments that were here before these were built. Granted this was only a few years back when the buildings I currently reside in were built, I could still tell the difference. There was a time stamp in the corner and everything. Basically it started out with a person holding a camera walking into their apartment. Everything was normal for about 15 minutes or so, the person puts their keys on the counter, makes a poptart, and goes back into his one bedroom the apartment has. I'm going go out on a limb and assume this person was a male based on camera angles and actions, though I could be wrong. So basically, he goes back into the hallway that leads to the bedroom doors, one sep. the living room from hallway, and second goes to actual bedroom. He shuts the first door behind him and turns on the light. The hallway is covered with old fashion polaroids. I mean COVERED. The walls close to him are a little skimpy but the closer the hallway gets to his room they multiply and get closer together. Almost as if he built a nest of them leading to his bedroom. He makes his way to his door and unlocks it. Flicking on the light, the room looks almost as though he just moved in. Average size, 14" by 10" room, queen size bed in the middle, a desk, a TV stand with just a TV on it, and that was literally it. It seemed kind of off. He placed the camera on the ground next to his bed and dug around behind the covers before lifting the sheet to reveal what he was feeling for. At that very moment, I begged and pleaded that this was all a film project of some sort as the camera focused on a woman, probably age 23-27. Blond short pixie hair, distraught blue eyes, bound and gagged, clearly frightened and alive, but not making a sound. The entire time I watched this I had the mentality that it was all fake, just doctored to mess with someone, but then it got worse. My skin crawled as he reached and grabbed her by the neck. He very violently yanked her out from under the bed. The camera was idle for a second or two while he rustled around and a quick cut into her lying tied up on the bed. It is now clear why she wasn't making any noise. It looked as though her throat was cut and, as it appeared to me, crudely stitched back up, and healed in a very odd manor. But something even weirder caught my eye. Her fear was seemingly no longer there. She was still breathing heavily but she seemed almost as if she was smiling. This once again put me in a stage of relief, as it looked much more fake. Perhaps someones odd sex play or something. But as I said before, it got worse. As the camera looked at the girl on the bed; naked, tied, bound, gagged, bruised, and bloodied, a knife is shown on frame. Almost as if the man is showing the knife to the camera while still having the girl in the background. I watched in horror as he walked over and pushed the knife tip into her shoulder. She squirmed her hips in the air almost as if she was getting sexual gratification out of this. I was convinced at that point that it was fake, until he gashed open her arm with it. She bled quite a bit all over the bed, but not as much as I'd expected. After this I skipped around a bit just to see what else was in store for me. Basically, as I skipped around, shit got real. At one point, he cut off a nipple and forced it into a stomach wound. At another point, she is missing an arm that is wrapped up and bloody of a stump, but her own hand is being used to feel around her body. All the while she is getting paler and paler, and all the time she looks like she's in more and more pleasure. At one point, her stitched up throat wound is re-opened somehow and being tickled with the severed hand. I'm talking some of the most gruesome shit I've ever seen. And I thought I'd seen it all, dude. At the end, I could barely manage to even watch anymore. I skipped to the very end and watched as he pins up a Polaroid of the girls eyes, but that was all there was in the picture. Just the eyes. Just. The. Eyes. Right next to a picture of the severed arm, and an eyeless severed head. I fucking ran to my car and spent the week at my folks house. I have never EVER ran so fucking fast in my life. If I can find my old, unimportant laptop I'll go to it tonight and megaupload something. I'll look for it when I finish my tale. It's two buildings over from mine embedded into the concrete under the staircase leading to the third floor. I wouldn't have noticed it if it hadn't been for that white out back in February when we got blocked in for two days. I'll tell you what, I'll grab my camera for proof. I'm going to try and break it out of the step so I can study it more. It's only about a 2 inch thick step, so how hard could it be? The only problem would be looking odd to neighbors getting it out of there. As much as I want to share this with you and prove to you all that this fucked up shit is real, I'm not using my nice laptop to even go near that thing. I have well over 16 GB of my bands info/music/etc that I have yet to back up. I'm not risking anything happening to those files. I'll find my old windows XP laptop and be back one around this time tomorrow night for more posts. I'll go and either get the USB drive itself out of the step, or I'll put it on my old laptop and bring it with me to band practice after work. If I can't get it up on any video sites, I'll post screencaps and such. I'm a vocalist, I'm not going to do shit else. So be back here around this time tomorrow, if not a tiny bit later. Category:Items/Objects Category:Dismemberment Category:Wall of Text